


Continue to Fall

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: Gon smirked. “It’s supposed to snow tomorrow.”“…so?”“So,they’re going to cancel school! And if you stay over tonight…”“We can spend all day together tomorrow,” Killua finished, clarity washing over him at the realization, and Gon bobbed his head vigorously.“Exactly! Plus, you know.” His smile turned shy, and Killua’s heart stuttered at the light blush forming on Gon’s freckled cheeks. “Aunt Mito’s out of town this week.”Killua’s pulse started to climb, heartbeat loud and thumbing in his ears.“Oh.”Gon wiggled his eyebrows. “Yeah. Oh.”





	Continue to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxh/gifts).



The snow was already up to the patio railing, and it was only nine-twenty-four in the morning.

Killua stared out the window, jaw agape as he watched layer after layer of fresh snow fall from the sky. There seemed to be no end of it. The snow just kept piling up while new, fat, and clumpy snowflakes continued to spiral through the winter air.

A pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around Killua’s waist. He didn’t react at all the sudden touch, or the familiar voice that whispered into his ear, “See? I told you.”

Killua let out a long sigh and leaned back instinctively into a broad chest. “Yeah. You did.”

Gon giggled and Killua’s lips twitched upwards. He had to admit, he had been skeptical when Gon had approached him yesterday. He had good reason for that though; the sight of Gon stomping through the middle of their crowded high school hallway, brows furrowed and lips set into a stubborn frown, would have put anyone on edge.

Killua had simply raised both eyebrows as Gon marched his way. He was no stranger to that determined look on Gon’s face. Gon wanted something, clearly, and he wanted it now. Killua raised his voice to ask Gon over the hallway chatter, “What’s up with you?”

Gon completely ignored his question, of course. “You’re coming home with me today,” he demanded and Killua’s eyebrows jumped up even higher.

“Any reason why?”

Gon smirked. “It’s supposed to snow tomorrow.”

“…so?”

_“So,_  they’re going to cancel school!”

Killua scoffed. “Don’t be stupid. They never cancel school, Gon.”

“They will this time! I’m sure of it! And if you stay over tonight…”

“We can spend all day together tomorrow,” Killua finished, clarity washing over him at the realization, and Gon bobbed his head vigorously.

“Exactly! Plus, you know.” His smile turned shy, and Killua’s heart stuttered at the light blush forming on Gon’s freckled cheeks. “Aunt Mito’s out of town this week. She’s visiting Grandma back on Whale Island.”

Killua’s pulse started to climb, heartbeat loud and thumbing in his ears.  _“Oh.”_

Gon wiggled his eyebrows. “Yeah. Oh.”

“That’s…” Killua coughed, trying and failing to fight down the heat crawling up his neck. “Good. Uh. R-Really good.”

“Mhm.” Gon reached out and grabbed Killua’s sweaty hand. He immediately interlaced their fingers, squeezing tight. “So. What do you say, Killua?”

And that was how Killua ended up here, at Gon’s house, wearing lightning-bolt pajamas that Gon’s aunt had bought for him at Christmas over a month ago, watching in awe as a blanket of crystalline white covered everything in sight.

“I can’t believe you were right,” Killua said, dumbfounded, and felt the vibrations of Gon’s hum through his back. “They never cancel school. How did you know they were gonna do it this time?”

“Dunno.” Gon rested his chin on Killua shoulder. “Maybe I’m a secret weather genius.”

Killua snorted, rolling his eyes.  _“Maybe_  you’re just lucky.”

“Maybe I just wanted to have you all to myself,” Gon teased back and warmth rushed to Killua’s cheeks.

“Sh-Shut up.” He weakly hit Gon’s arm while Gon burst into laughter. Killua could feel Gon shaking through their embrace and he had to lightly pinch the skin at Gon’s wrist to get his attention back. “You already have me, doofus. You don’t need a snow day for that.”

“Mmm, yeah. I know. But like this—” Gon squeezed Killua in his arms, nuzzling his face in Killua’s tussled silver curls, “—I don’t have to share. I get to spend all day with you and no one else.”

Killua bit the inside of his cheek at the swell of pure love rising inside him. He loved it when Gon held him like this: tightly, their bodies pressed so close that Killua could feel Gon breathing and the strong, rapid heartbeat in his chest.  It was impossible for the cold radiating from the window to touch Killua while Gon was here with him, reminding him how he was adored and cherished. Gon’s love warmed him from the inside out.

“Well, you got your wish,” Killua murmured and let his head tip backwards to rest against Gon’s shoulder. “What do you wanna do about it?”

“I was going to ask  _you_  that. Do you want to go outside? We could make a snowman or have a snowball fight or go sledding….”

Killua frowned, thinking. He imagined having to get out of his pajamas and putting on layer upon layer of thick sweaters and heavy coats. He imagined snow inevitably getting into his boots and soaking through his socks as his toes slowly turned numb. He imagined the wind—chilling, icy, _freezing_ —on his cheeks and nose until his skin started to ache and flush pink.

_“No,”_ he said loudly and Gon laughed in his ear. “Definitely not. You can go outside and die of frostbite if you want, but  _I’m_  staying in here.”

“You sound adamant, you know.”

“I am,” Killua growled.

“Too cold out there for you? Hmm?”

The house groaned as a gust of wind suddenly picked up. Snow whirled around in mini tornadoes, the glass of the window shrieking from the pressure, and for a moment all Killua could see was white.

Within seconds the flurry died down again, giving way to the peaceful snowfall that Killua and Gon had been admiring previously. But those few seconds but were more than enough to convince Killua that he was right—wasn’t setting a single foot outside for the rest of the day.

He shivered. “Yes. There’s no way in hell you can make me go out there.”

“I wasn’t going to make you do anything,” Gon said and Killua didn’t need to turn around to see his smile. Still, he didn’t like the tone of Gon’s voice—it was teasing, sly. He was obviously planning something, and knowing Gon, that something probably involved Killua.

Killua started suspiciously, “What are you—?”

Gon’s arms disappeared from around his waist. Killua cut himself in with a sharp gasp as Gon swept his feet out from under him, catching him around his waist and lifting his legs up into the air to carry Killua in his arms bridal style.

“GON!” Killua flailed, scrambling at Gon’s shoulders to grasp onto something solid. He didn’t get the chance to right himself before Gon began walking confidently away from the window and back into the living room. Killua was jolted with every step and he clung to Gon even tighter, wanting nothing less than to accidently topple out of Gon’s arms and onto the hard floor.

“It’s okay, Killua.”

Killua’s eyes snapped up to find Gon grinning down at him broadly. His boyfriend chirped, “I got you, I promise!”

Killua’s stomach lurched as Gon bounced slightly. “Th-That’s not what I—”

Gon released him abruptly and Killua let out a small shriek as he tumbled down onto the Freccss’s couch. He let out a small  _oof_  when he landed, face shoved against the bottom cushion. With an irritated grow he rolled over onto his back and tried to sit up. Gon, however, seemed to have other ideas. He firmly pushed on Killua’s shoulders and Killua collapsed onto his back once more.

Killua snarled up at the ceiling, starting to get genuinely annoyed now. “Gon, dammit, let me up! What are you trying to do—”

A blanket landed on top of him. Killua blinked at the fuzzy green cloth, mouth still hanging open. He didn’t have the time to think before Gon was tugging the blanket off his head. He smiled brightly at Killua.

“Stay still for a second, okay?” he asked while Killua continued to gape at him. “You’ll love this, I just know it!”

“I don’t—” Killua grunted as Gon started to tuck the blanket under his body, pinning his arms and legs to his sides with the blanket, “—know about tha- _at_ , ow! Hey, watch your hands! What are you doing to me?!”

“I’m tucking you in!” Gon said seriously and Killua made a sputtering sound.

“I don’t need tucking in! This isn’t even you tucking me in, okay, I look like a burrito!”

“You do need tucking in! You get cold easily and I need to keep you warm while I go make hot chocolate!”

Killua sat up at the word ‘chocolate.’ Excitement coursed through his veins and his heart sped up. “You’re making me hot chocolate?” he blurted out

Gon huffed. “Yes, but you’ll stay here.” He grabbed some pillows from the side and stacked them up before pushing Killua’s head back down again. “Okay? I’ll only be gone a couple of minutes.”

He pressed a kiss to Killua’s forehead and Killua pouted. “Why can’t I just come with you?” he whined.

Gon smiled, amusement lighting up those golden eyes. “Because you’ll eat all the marshmallows out of the packet before I can boil the water. And the hot chocolate won’t taste as good then.”

Killua felt his expression sour. “Meanie.”

Gon laughed, patting his flop of white hair. “If you say so. Stay here, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.”

He got up and left. Killua scowled at the ceiling for a minute, listening to clinks and clatters as Gon messed around in the kitchen to his right. He knew it wouldn’t take Gon that long to fill the teapot with water and set it on the stove for it to boil. That’s not what he was mad about. No, more than anything he was just pissed that Gon wasn’t letting Killua indulge his sweet tooth like usual.

Even worse: he felt the need to _trap_  Killua here just to prove his point.

“Dammit, Gon,” Killua growled and dropped his head back onto the pillows Gon had oh-so-thoughtfully propped up for him.

Gon just knew him too well at this point, plain and simple. That wasn’t surprising, considering the fact that he and Gon had known each other for nearly three years now ever since their initial meeting on their first ever day of high school. Being with Gon had been a breathless whirlwind of activity from day one- from trying to cram calculus into Gon’s thick skull hours before their final exam, to riding their bikes to the Freecss’s home in pouring rain and blistering sun alike, between racing each other in Bisky’s gym class and stealing bites of each other’s snacks—

To shyly brushing each other’s fingers at the lunchroom table. Holding each other’s stares for a second too long across the classroom. The heavy blushes and pounding heartbeats whenever they accidentally got a little too close, even for best friends. Neither of them asking anyone out for Homecoming until Gon finally showed up the day of the dance at Killua’s house, dressed in a tux and wearing a determined expression on his red face.

And they’d never turned back since.

“Killua!”

The cushion under him was jostled and Killua blinked as Gon suddenly reappeared by his head, elbows pressed into the couch edge. The other teen was beaming brightly with eyes that sparkled as if they contained rays from the sun itself.

“What’s with that look, huh?” Killua asked, feeling his cheeks start to prickle and burn. The way Gon was looking at him…

“Nothing!” Gon chirped. He crossed his arms and rested his chin on them. He tilted his head, still watching Killua with that content, soft smile gracing his lips “I’m just happy is all.”

Killua huffed. “You’re always happy.”

“Only ‘cause I’m always with  _you.”_

Killua scrunched up his nose and turned away to hide the horrible, mortifying blush that was slowly making its way across his face. “Sap,” he muttered, but the insult had no bite. How could it, when Gon had so easily rendered him helpless with a few choice words?

Gon giggled and reached out to poke Killua’s warming cheek. “You okay, Killua? Your voice sounds kind of squeaky there.”

And just like that, the melting sensation evaporated. Killua grit his teeth to keep himself from snapping. Gon really did know exactly how to push all his buttons.  _That bastard._

“I’m fine, Gon,” he growled. “You just like to imagine things.”

“You sure?”

_“Yes_ , Gon.”

“You’re not too cold or anything? I wouldn’t want you to freeze with that blizzard raging outside.”

Killua tried—and failed—to resist the temptation to roll his eyes. “Gon. You’ve literally tucked this blanket under me to the point where I can barely even move. I think I’m warm enough.”

“I dunno…you still look kind of cold to me.”

“You must be losing your eyesight, then,” Killua retorted.

“Hm.” Gon, disappointingly, didn’t rise to the bait. He untucked his arms, extending one hand to reach out and play with one of Killua’s stray silver curls. Something inside Killua melted a little at the gentle move and he almost missed it when Gon asked, “Maybe I should put the fireplace on? That would drive out the cold a bit.”

Killua blinked distractedly. “I-I guess? You really don’t have to, though—”

“The only other real option would be to get you more clothes to warm you up. More socks and sweaters and even gloves, maybe.”

“Gon,” Killua said, exasperated. Seriously, this was getting a bit out of hand now. “I don’t need to wear gloves inside, or anything else for that matter! What I have on is fine, really.”

Gon sighed heavily. But the sound was fake, overexaggerated. Suspiciously so.

“Well. If you don’t like either those options, there’s always a third…”

Killua really did not need to be warmed up at this point. He could hear the water starting to boil and whistle in the opposite room, and the cushion underneath him was starting to warm to his body temperature. Neither the wind nor the snow could reach him here, wrapped securely in Gon’s blanket.

Still, though. He was curious. He wanted to see where this little game of Gon’s led.

“Oh, yeah?” Killua asked, narrowing his eyes, and Gon grinned back.

“Yeah.”

“And what is it? This third,  _other_  option? I assume it’s better than the other two you’ve offered me.”

Gon laughed slightly.  _“I_  think it’s better. I think you will too, but who knows.”

“Tell me what it is then and we’ll find out.”

The corner of Gon’s lips twitched upwards into a smirk and Killua’s heart stuttered at the sight.

“Well.” Gon leaned forward, until all Killua could see were two burning pools of gold. He felt Gon’s fingers move from his hair to his forehead, to carefully trail down his cheek and leave sparks of electricity dancing under his skin…

Gon moved even closer and murmured into Killua’s scarlet-tipped ears.  _“I_ could always warm you up, you know.”

Killua’s eyes bulged and he inhaled so quickly he nearly choked. A wave of heat crashed over him and his face burst into flames. “G-Gon!” he squeaked, jerking upwards into a sitting position, and Gon pulled back with a cackle. He lunged for Gon but missed; the other teen had already jumped away and out of reach.

“You bastard, you did that on purpose!” Killua hissed but Gon simply grinned. “Why do you always tease me like that?!

Gon raised his eyebrows. “Who said anything about teasing you?” he asked and Killua’s jaw dropped. “I meant what I said; I have no problems warming you up. I would prefer to be your method of choice, actually.”

Killua’s breathing hitched, his pulse starting to race with anticipation at Gon’s words. He didn’t know exactly what Gon was implying. But, if Gon was saying what Killua  _thought_ he was saying—

“But,” Gon continued with a sigh. “I also promised you hot chocolate. So I gotta do that first.”

Of course he had to do that first.

Killua glared at him through tousled silver bangs. “You’re still a tease.”

“And you’re still as fun to tease as ever,” Gon chirped and gave Killua a wink. “Now don’t miss me too much, Killua! I’ll be right back!”

He was gone again before Killua could say anything else, leaving Killua to stew in his own shock and embarrassment. He let out a long, shaky sigh and pushed his hand through his hair with a scowl. He hated how easy it was for Gon to poke fun at him. Gon was the only one who could do that, besides Alluka, and the stupid gremlin knew it too.

Killua looked back towards the window. The snow was piling up even higher now, fat snowflakes still falling down at a steady pace. If anything, they were falling down even faster than when he’d first woken up. It made him wonder just how much snow their area would receive before the storm was over. His parents would be furious with him for going over Gon’s and being trapped here instead of coming home right away, but that was the whole  _point—_

“Okayyyyy, here you go!”

Killua tore his gaze away from the winter wonderland outside. Gon was slowly padding his way back into the living room, carefully holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate in both hands. Killua couldn’t help but smile as he spotted the mugs’ patterns: one had a fishing rod with the line for the cup handle, and the other was covered in skateboards.

“You still have these?” Killua asked as Gon gently placed the mugs on the edge of the coffee table.

Gon puffed out his freckled cheeks. “Of course! We won them for each other freshman year during the Autumn Festival!”

“Yeah, but—” Killua grunted while Gon climbed onto the couch besides him, jostling him in the process, “—that was, ow, Gon! That was, _ugh,_  a while ago…”

“Mmm. Not really? Two years isn’t that long of a time.” Gon tugged at Killua’s arms and Killua let himself be pulled sideways into Gon’s lap.  He didn’t resist it when Gon’s arms wrapped around his waist, nor the way Gon to held him gently to his broad chest before draping the blanket from earlier over them both.

“Besides,” Gon continued and Killua felt the vibration of his deep voice all the way down to his toes. “There’s no way your mom and dad would’ve let you keep the mug I won for you, so that meant I had to keep both of ours here for safety!”

Killua hummed his agreement. His cheeks and were starting to warm again, slowly turning red like a sunset sky. He could hear the faint thrum of Gon’s heartbeat like this, strong and sturdy and true. He sighed quietly, content, and curled himself into Gon’s never-ending warmth.

“Are you warm enough yet, Killua?” Gon asked quietly, a small smile tucked into each word.

“Yeah,” Killua whispered into Gon’s collarbone. Killua heard Gon’s breathing hitch the slightest bit, felt his arms tightening around Killua’s waist.

“Killua?”

“Mmm?”

Tan fingers grasped at his chin and Killua was gently forced to look upwards into Gon’s face. Gon’s expression softened when their eyes met, solid gold locking on blue. “I was just thinking, you know, that the hot chocolate is supposed to warm up your lips but it’s too hot to drink right now…”

It took Killua a few seconds to process what Gon had just said. And when he did, he burst into laughter.

“Are you—” He snickered and wheezed, unable to hold back his giggles while Gon’s smile slid into a frown, “—is that seriously your way of trying to say you want to kiss me?! Seriously? All that smooth talk from before and then you use  _that?”_

Gon was full out pouting now. Killua might have teased him about how cute he looked if the situation wasn’t so freaking  _funny._

“Killua!” Gon whined, shaking Killua slightly. “Hey, stop laughing! I was just trying to set the mood—”

“Yeah, well, you ruined any mood that might have been there in the first place!” Killua gasped and wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. God, he would never let Gon live that one down. Trying to warm up his lips, c’mon, really?

Gon scrunched up his nose. “At least I was trying to do something! You didn’t even—”

Killua didn’t wait to hear the rest of Gon’s sentence. He grabbed Gon’s cheeks with both hands and smashed their mouths together, cutting off whatever the hell else Gon was planning to say.

Gon didn’t seem to mind the interruption, though. He pulled Killua closer by his hips, angling his head at the same time so that their noses weren’t awkwardly pressed together anymore. He kissed Killua with the eagerness of someone who’d been waiting hours to do this very thing. Gon’s mouth was insistent on Killua’s, not letting Killua breathe for more than a half second or two before diving back in for more.

“G-Gon!” Killua yanked his head back, caught between gasping and laughing. His head spun dizzily and he almost tipped over the side of the couch before Gon pulled him back upright.

“You okay, Killua?” Gon asked, grin dazzling and cheeks flushed bright red.

“Yeah,” Killua said breathlessly. “I’m more than okay, I’m…”

He reached out to cup Gon’s jaw, rubbed his thumbs over burning freckled skin, let his gaze meet golden eyes that practically shone from Gon’s giddiness, before finally leaning in to press a chaste kiss to those lips. Gon’s arms wound around his torso once again, crushing him and chasing the air out of his lungs, but Killua didn’t mind.

Finally, Killua pulled back. He rested their foreheads together, taking in unsteady gulps of air. His chest was full and light and bursting with emotion and as much as he hated talking about feelings, he knew he had to, or else he really would explode.

“Gon, I-I’m really happy right now, here, with you,” he admitted, face aflame, and Gon _glowed._

“Awww, Killua.” Gon ran a gentle hand through Killua’s tousled hair, smile wider than Killua could have ever remembered seeing it. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, silly. I’m happy with you, too.”

“Really?” he whispered. His skin was still radiating heat like he was the center of a sun, but Gon didn’t seem to care about that.

“Mhm. Why do you think I asked you to come over if that wasn’t the case? Do you really think I would spend all day with someone who didn’t make me happy? That I would date someone who didn’t make me happy?”

Okay, now Gon was just teasing him.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Killua grumbled and Gon giggled. He let out a low whine of protest as Gon leaned forward to plaster his face in feather-light kisses, covering all available space. “Gon, hey!”

“No take backs,” Gon murmured against the corner of Killua’s right eye. “You decided to come over, you gotta deal with my eternal love now.”

Killua laughed—a real, chest-deep and heart soaring kind of laugh—and wound his arms around Gon’s neck to hold him close to his pounding heart.

And outside, the snow continued to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bday gift for sketchxhunter on tumblr who I love very dearly <3 The plot for this fic was actually inspired by ohlookitscazz (also on tumblr haha); 'killugon snow day' was one of the three prompts I could choose from for our art trade a few months back, and I liked it so much I decided to write this prompt too! And finally, xyliane (on ao3 and tumblr) beta-d this fic for me so a huge thank you goes out to her, this fic wouldn’t be half as grammar-ly correct without her help!!!!
> 
> [[My tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/</a>)


End file.
